X Factor Albania 37
X Factor Albania is a fan made national selection for Albania to find a song to represent in the 37th edition of the International Music Festival 37. This is the first time Albania have produced a mass selection for their entry. Josh McAllister to present the main show on RTSH for the fist time, Josh is also the Head of Delegation for Albania in the International Music Festival. The judges that will represent each category in the national selection are Darrell Turner, Dylan Griffan, Fabbi and Fransisco. Antony Winter will appear as a guest judge. Judges and Presenters 6 users had applied to become a Judge this series, however only 4 got selected, Darrell Turner,Maxim Raevsky, Dylan Griffin, Francisco, Antony Winter and Fabbi applied. However Darrell, Dylan, Francisco and Fabbi where the ones that got a place. HoD of Albania, Josh McAllister, will be the host of this season. Antony Winter was a guest Judge during the group auditions. Selection Process Auditions The audition phases were split into categories of Boys, Girls, Groups and the Over 28's The first Category was the Girls '''22 Girls competed for a place in the 4 chair challenge The Second Category was the '''Groups, '''Due to illness Fabbi did not join the group auditions and was replaced with Antony Winter. 21 Groups competed for a place in the 4 chair challenge The third category was the '''Boys. '''19 Boys competed for a place in the 4 chair challenge. The Fourth Category was the '''Over 28's. '''27 Over 28's competed for a place in the 4 chair challenge. Open Auditions Judge's Auditions 4 Chair Challenge It was announced on the 12th of November the judges categories, Darrell got the Over 28's', Dylan got the '''Girls', Fabrizio got the Boys and Francisco got the Groups Table key : Finalists : Chair was swapped : Eliminated : Wildcard Darrell initially switched out Rovena Dilo for Luana Vjollca, but after some consideration brought her back and instead switched out Leonora Jakupi. Darrell asked for Luana Vjollca and Rovena Dilo to compete in a sing off for chair 1. Rovena Dilo won the sing off and kept her seat and Luana was eliminated. Dylan asked at the last minute for Elisa Salla to return and swap with Arilena after the crowd pleaded for Elisa to return when she was originally swapped for Savjana. Fabrizio asked for Genti, Elgit and Sergio to compete in a sing off to re fight for seat 2 and 4. Genti unfortunately failed to impress the judge and he was swapped. Unfortunately, Francisco was unable to make the 4 chair challenge and so Antony, as the guest judge, was ask to fill in for Francisco. With communcation and interest issues arising, Francisco role as Judge for the Groups has been put into doubt. Antony asked for Genti & Muma and The Classical Boys to compete in a sing off for chair 2. The Classical Boys were able to keep their seat knocking Genti & Muma out of the competition. Wildcards As a plot-twist, The HoD of Albania, Josh asked in secret two guest judges to vote for an eliminated from each category to return as a finalists into the Live shows. The condition that came with the wildcards is that; during the lives shows 1 act from each category will be eliminated in the first week. : Winner : Runner-Up : Third Place Finalists Live Shows Musical Guests Results Summary Table key : Contestant did not face the public vote : Contestant was in the bottom two/three and had to sing again in the final showdown : Contestant was in the bottom three but received the fewest votes and was immediately eliminated : Contestant received the fewest public votes and was immediately eliminated : Winner/The act with the most votes per week : Runner-Up : Third Place Live Show Summary Week 01 (19/21 November) Theme - Participating Song This week, the public had to vote for their favourite acts to be saved from the bottom four. The acts with the lowest score from each category was not saved and eliminated from the contest. Week 02 (22/24 November) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to eliminate *Darrell: Elisa Salla - Felt more emotion from Elgit. *Dylan: Elgit Doda - Backed own act *Fabbi: Elisa Salla - Backed own act *Francisco: Elisa Salla - Went with gut feeling Week 03 (25/27 November) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to eliminate *Darrell: Armela & Ardita - Backed own act. *Dylan: Armela & Ardita - Stating it was one of the hardest decisions yet. But had to go with the one that has the most potential *Fabbi: Armela & Ardita - Also stating it was a hard decision. Went with gut. *Francisco: Rozana Radi - Backed own act Week 04 (28/29 November) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to eliminate *Darrell: Elgit Doda - Backed own act, Mariza Ikonomi *Dylan: Elgit Doda - Thought of who had the potential to go further *Fabbi: Mariza Ikonomi - Backed own act, Elgit Doda *Francisco: Elgit Doda - Decided that Mariza had the better sing off. Week 05 (30/02 November/December) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes the act to send to the Top 10 *Darrell: Dhuarta Ahmetaj - Thought she had the most potential to progress in the competition. *Dylan: Grupi Lynx - Although Dhuarta is in Dylan's catgeory, he felt he had to go with the person who would progress much more and had more edge. Also said that since he didn't put Dhuarta through initally to the Live Shows, he he felt a lack of connection between them *Fabbi: Grupi Lynx - Backed own act and felt that Grupi brought something different to the comeptition. *Francisco: Alba, Alex & Stefano - Francisco was shocked with the public's voting and why they ended up in the bottom three. Due to Grupi Lynx getting 2 votes compared to Dhuarta Ahmetaj's and Alba, Alex & Stefano's 1 vote, Grupi was automatically sent through to the Top 10. Dhuarta Ahmetaj & Alba, Alex & Stefano then had to go to deadlock due to having 1 vote each. Alba, Alex & Stefano got the lowest amount of votes from the public and Dhuarta was sent to the Top 10. Week 06 (06/09 December) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to Eliminate *Darrell: Grupi Lynx - Backed own act, Rozana Radi *Dylan: Grupi Lynx - No Reason *Fabbi: Rozana Radi - Bakced own act, Grupi Lynx *Francisco: Grupi Lynx - Went with gut decision on who could come back from this Week 07 (10/12 December) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to Eliminate Due to Francisco loss of contact, Antony took his place. *Darrell: Sardi - Backed own act, Mariza Ikonomi *Dylan: Sardi - Went with Gut decision. *Fabbi: Mariza Ikonomi - Backed own act - Sardi *Antony: Mariza Ikonomi - Thought Sardi had the better sing-off Due to each act having 2 votes and the judges failing to reach a decision, the vote went to deadlock, Mariza had the lowest votes and was therefore sent home Week 08 (14/16 December) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to Eliminate *Darrell: Genti Ismajli & MUMA - Backed own act, Rozana Radi *Dylan: Rozana Radi - Thought Rozana deserved it more, but congratulated Genti Ismaji & MUMA for being the most act from the wildcards to advance the furthest. *Fabbi: Rozana Radi - Thought Rozana did better in sing-off and thought that Genti Ismajli & MUMA have gone far enough. *Francisco: Rozana Radi - Backed own act, Genti Ismajli & MUMA Week 09 Quarter Final (17/19 December) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to Eliminate *Darrell: Sardi - Backed own act, Rozana Radi *Dylan: Sardi - Thought that Rozana had a more interesting performance presence than Sardi *Fabbi: Rozana Radi - Backed own act, Sardi *Antony: Rozana Radi - Decided based on the amount of times that Rozana has been in the Bottom Two/Three With both acts getting 2 votes, the vote went to Deadlock, Rozana Radi recieved the fewest votes and was therefore eliminated. Week 10 Semi Final (20/22 December) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to send to the Final *Darrell: Bleona - Backed own act, Bleona *Dylan: Bleona - Thought that Bleona had the most potential to win *Fabbi: Sardi - Backed own act, Sardi *Antony: Sardi - Thought that Sardi gave the most heartfelt performance With the judges failing to make a decision, the vote went to Deadlock, Bleona had the most votes and was therefore sent through to the Final. Week 11 Final (23/26 December) Part 1 Theme - Participating Song Part 2 Theme - Participating Song